Torn
Torn is one of the main characters in the Jak and Daxter series. He is first introduced in Jak II when he is referred by Kor as a member of the Underground. Roles Pre-Jak 2 Little is known about Torn's childhood, or indeed his past until he joined the Krimzon Guard under Praxis. The Official Jak 2 guide states that after Torn left, Erol took his place, suggesting that Torn was a commander (as he is never seen on screen with Praxis or Erol this is not explored further). During this time he built a closer relationship with Ashelin, the Baron's daughter. Although it is clear the two have feelings for each other, it is unknown how far their relationship went at this time. Torn simply refers to Ashelin as one of his"old friends". Torn left the Krimzon Guard due to the unjust laws he was forced to uphold, and joined the Underground, eventually becoming second in command to Samos. Jak II Torn is the first major ally Jak and Daxter meet in Haven City (they meet Kor and Tess first, but do not talk to Tess and eventually fight against Kor). Torn is initially cold towards the two, but slowly grows to respect, and eventually like the two, and becomes one of their closest friends from then on. Torn mostly acts as a commander to Jak and Daxter once they join the Underground, sending them off on various missions to strike blows to the Baron, but once Jak and Daxter meet young Samos, his appearances become less frequent. They do, however, learn of his obvious infatuation with Ashelin, and his time in the Krimzon Guard. When Praxis threatens to kill Ashelin, Torn sells the Underground out to stop him from doing this, resulting in the capture of young Samos, Kor, Tess, and the Kid. He redeems himself by helping Jak, Daxter and Vin rescue them, and when Kor scolds him for his actions, Jak defends him, showing their newfound bond. At the end of Jak 2, Torn becomes the new commander of the Krimzon Guard, and appears to be in a relationship with Ashelin, now governess. Jak 3 In Jak 3, Torn commands the new Freedom League against the KG and Metal Head armies that are attacking the city. It is not known if he and Ashelin are still in a relationship because she appears to have feelings for Jak from the kiss at the end of the game. However there is nothing to suggest Torn ever found out. Torn and Ashelin are rarely shown on screen together, apart from at the end where they do not interact, and riding a hover-vehicle together at the beginning, making their feelings for each other unclear. Shortly before Jak and Daxter returned to Haven City, Torn became cut off from command in the docks, and set up a temporary HQ in the Naughty Ottsel, which did not impress Daxter when he found out. For a while, Jak, Daxter and Torn protected the Naughty Ottsel together, with Torn acting in his original Jak 2 role as commander. Although they tried to protect Naughty Ottsel, Torn told Jak to use it's sign as a target to the last missile that was chasing them because they hijacked a car with Eco on board. He is seen in Spargus during the celebrations at the end, although he does not speak. Jak X Torn was one of the few poisoned by Krew in Jak X, and joined in the competition. He would appear to have got his relationship with Ashelin back on track (in one scene he calls Ashelin his "sweetheart" to which she smiles back) and there is no riff between him and Jak over the kiss in Jak 3 (they have either resolved any issues or he simply never found out). The Lost Frontier Torn was absent from The Lost Frontier, presumably he is keeping things in check in Haven City whilst Jak, Keira and Daxter seek out more eco. It could even have been him who sent Jak and Daxter on their quest (although more likely it was Samos, who would be able to locate eco, being a sage). The character Phoenix is quite similar to Torn, as during the game he fights against a corporation he was once high ranking in. Characteristics Personality Torn is cold towards others and very mistrustful of new faces which "make him nervous" but over all is a good person who has simply been driven to the way he is due to the harsh and barbaric experiences that he has had to face in his life. Torn shows great compassion to those he has learned to trust, being prepared to sell out the entire underground to save Ashelin, who he loves. As Jak and Daxter prove themselves to Torn, he becomes much lighter, and is a close friend of Jak by Jak 3, being glad to see him and Daxter when they return from the Wasteland, and showing regret at putting them on the front line to fight the KG. Equipment At the beginning of Jak II, Torn is seen holding a knife, which is later on strapped to his back. Torn is never seen using the knife on screen. It was likely only seen to provide a symbol for Torn on the Haven City map. Torn also carries duel pistols with him. He uses a Vulcan Cannon, which he gives to Jak midway through the events of Jak II. Gallery Torn.png Torn2.png Torn render.png Torn posing.png Category:Characters Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Freedom League Category:Underground